The Other Lewis
by the-adequate-pretender
Summary: Lauren Lewis is starting high school for the first time after eight years of home school, she attracts the attention of Bo. Lauren rejects Bo. Bo would have shaken it off but Lauren happens to be the sister of Lochlyn, the pretentious senior who hasn't made high school easy for Bo and her friends. A plan soon forms to hit Lochlyn where it hurts. (Human/ High school fic) AU
1. Chapter 1

If you asked almost anybody around Martin Gamble High School what they thought of when they thought of Bo McCorrigan, you might get answers like, sex on legs, nice tits and a bit of a player. However, if you asked Lauren Lewis you might get answers like, repulsive, egomaniac and maybe the scum of the earth.

At first glance, Lauren couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards the busty brunette. She definitely was a sight for sore eyes. But after hearing various stories from both girls in the locker room after gym class, and loud, obnoxious retellings of eventful weekends from the jocks in the school hallways; Lauren deduced that Bo McCorrigan was a selfish sex fiend. At least, that's what she had gathered.

So when the brunette had arrived at Lauren's locker on Friday and had the nerve to ask Lauren if she'd like to, "get together" over the weekend; Lauren didn't hesitate to give her the answer she deserved.

'No.' Lauren scoffed.

'Uh, ok…wait what?' Bo asked as she tried to recover from the rejection she was obviously not used to. Lauren took amusement in this but tried to remain stoic.

'I'm not interested in going anywhere with you, at any time.' Lauren shrugged and turned back to her locker to gather books. Out of the corner of her eye, she could she Bo shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

'Can I ask why?' Bo questioned.

'Do you actually have a genuine interest in me?' Lauren asked. Bo hesitated.

'Why exactly wouldn't I? I'm asking out, right?' Bo smirked.

'What's my name again?' Lauren smiled. Bo looked as though she'd been punched in the gut. She quickly composed herself and with all the confidence she could muster proudly declared the blonde's name.

'You are the very beautiful, Lana Lewis.' She said with a toothy grin. Just as Lauren was about to correct her a deep rich voice came from behind her.

'It's _Lauren _Lewis.' The voice corrected. Lauren smiled as the taller, dark haired boy put his arm around her protectively.

'Bo, this is my brother; Lochlyn Lewis.' She watched as Bo looked slightly threatened by the brooding boy.

'We've met before. Congratulations, Lochlyn on becoming captain of the rugby team, again.' Bo mumbled.

'Thank you, Bo. I hope your friend Dyson has no hard feelings. I'm gone next year; maybe he can be captain then. In the meantime, there's really no need for you to spending _**any**_ time with my fifteen year old baby sister, if that's all right with you?' Lochlyn warned.

'Actually-,' Bo began but was cut off almost as soon as she started.

'Don't answer that McCorrigan.' Lochlyn removed his arm from Lauren and started down the hall. Lauren gave Bo a small goodbye and followed after Lochlyn.

'Bobolicious?! What are you doing? We've been waiting for you in the parking lot for like fifteen minutes? This mama needs food.' Kenzi, Bo's tiny Russian best friend rushed up behind her.

'Kenzi, didn't you say something about Lauren Lewis being in your science class?' Bo asked as she stared at the place where the blonde once stood moments earlier.

'Yeah…?' Kenzi replied.

'What can you tell me about her?'

…

**So that's what I have for the first chapter, let me know if you like it. My writing is rusty so beware; I did the best I could. This, once again is a High school/ human fic. A lot will be explained in chapter 2, if you like it enough that there is one. Please review! Also if I continue you can expect a couple of updates a week, at minimum one update a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, the first thing I must say is thank you. I didn't expect the support I've gotten with this story and thank you all for the follow, favourites and kind messages. There will be many more chapters if the strong interest and support continues. I'm hoping to end this story somewhere around 30 chapters, no promises though. Also, in response to a few of you, the chapters will be longer, the first chapter was simply to see if anyone would read this fic. I have no beta, that's probably apparent. **_

_**To A.W Doccubus: the possibility of Tamsin getting involved is high but the story will not move all that quickly, so bear with me.**_

_**Before we get going I would like to explain a few things. **_

_**Lochlyn is a senior. Bo, Hale and Dyson are all juniors. Kenzi and Lauren are sophomores. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to belong to Lost Girl, Showcase and their subsidiaries. **_

…

'Are you going to stop eating soon?' Bo asked. Kenzi momentarily stopped shovelling small handfuls of fries into her mouth to give her friend an incredulous look. 'What's your hurry?' Kenzi inquired. Bo, Kenzi, Dyson and Hale had all arrived at Bo's house fifteen minutes prior and since then Bo hadn't stopped questioning Kenzi over Lauren, but, Kenzi had insisted they eat first.

'I'm not in a hurry but you're not exactly being helpful either, all you're doing is eating.' Bo huffed.

'Why do you care so much about Lauren Lewis?' Dyson questioned as he made his way over to the duo with Hale following closely behind.

'You both don't understand, Lauren Lewis is Lauren **Lewis**. As in she's Lochlyn's sister.' Bo replied, she pushed her full plate of food away, her appetite somehow disappearing.

'You're kidding? I didn't know that prick had a sister.' Dyson smirked. 'She's too hot to be Lochlyn's sister. They look nothing alike!'

'Yeah, that's why I didn't believe it when that creep stalked up to us at her locker today and practically led her away like a fucking lap dog.' Bo remarked. 'I am so tired of him. He walks around and acts like he runs the place. What makes him so damn special?' Bo growled. 'Kenzi? Are you done? Can you tell me about Lauren now?'

'All right, calm down Bo-Bo. Let's see, from what she told our science class last week, this is her first time entering public school in eight years. She was home schooled by her mom but her mother, joined "Doctors without Borders" or something like that and now she had to move in with her father and Lochlyn. Her mom is living and working in South America or something like that.' The small Goth explained.

'Right and what else?' Bo urged.

'Well from being around her she seems relatively closed off. She doesn't really associate with anybody, except for her lap partner, Evony's cousin, Tamsin. Other than that she just does her work and leaves. She seems frigid.' Kenzi finished.

'Ha! Frigid is right. I asked her out today and she flat out turned me down.' Bo chuckled in disbelief.

'Whoa, you got turned down? When's the last time that happened? Ninth grade?' Hale questioned.

'Oh my- Bo! That's hilarious! First Lochlyn turns you down in ninth grade and now here we are two years later and his younger sister turned you down too.' Dyson roared.

'Shut the hell up Dyson!' Bo spat.

'Bo, don't be mad, you just can't attain a Lewis that's all.' Dyson laughed, heavy tears rolling down his face. The others were at least more gracious as they attempted to hide their laughter.

'Hey, at least this one won't pull a Lochlyn and spread rumours about you having genital herpes, in turn causing almost everyone to steer clear of you sexually for the next two months.' Hale snickered.

'Yeah until you slept with his girlfriend.' Kenzi added. 'Not exactly your finest hour. You only pissed him off more.'

'**Ex**-girlfriend. Lochlyn overacted and we all paid for it. Dyson, you should have been Rugby captain for the last two years, you're a better leader than Lochlyn. But Lochlyn continues to bribe the hell out of all the players on that team. Hale you can't even play rugby anymore due to the "accident" that happened during the unsupervised practice with Lochlyn. And Kenzi, nothing's really happened to you, but it could. And me, well he hates me, and never let's me forget it.' Bo finished

Everyone in the room seemed to have sobered up at that point. This was all true. Lochlyn Lewis had wronged them. He had wronged each and every one of them at one point or another.

'So what are you even saying Bo?' Hale asked.

'What I'm saying is that Lochlyn really seems to care for Lauren, like a lot. And he hates me, so what if I got Lauren to fall for me? I'll get her to fall for me and fall for me hard, I'll take her to junior prom, and I'll dump her.' Bo said confidently.

'Okay so, it sounds doable when you say it here and now but when it comes down to it Bo, she doesn't even like you.' Dyson rebutted.

'She doesn't like me now, but I just need a different approach, it'll take some time; but prom is months away.' Bo replied.

….

Lochlyn and Lauren were speeding up the driveway of their gated community home. Lauren had only been there a few weeks but was already settling in nicely. It was certainly a change from her mother's upscale loft in all the hustle and bustle of central New York City. But Lauren actually enjoyed the peaceful entities of suburban Toronto.

After pulling into their home lot Lochlyn immediately hopped out and sped around to Lauren's side of the forest green SUV and opened her door for her. These things had become the norm for him over the past few weeks of Lauren being with them.

The siblings hadn't seen each other this much in eight years. Sure there were sporadic family holidays at each parent's house over the years, but due to the extremely messy divorce and each parent staking their claim over a child; Lochlyn and Lauren had seen very little of each other. So of course Lochlyn was doing everything he could to keep Lauren comfortable and safe. He had a small fear inside of him that Lauren's company wouldn't last long and that his mother would be back on a plane to take her away from him again like when they were children.

'You don't have to keep opening my doors Loch, I am capable you know.' Lauren teased as they walked up the cobblestone path to the front door. A small smile graced the normally stoic face of Lochlyn.

'You haven't called me Loch, in like eight years, _Laur_. It's all right; you're a lovely young lady and should be treated like one. This is why I want you to stay away from Bo McCorrigan. She's practically the town bicycle, everyone is getting their ride and you deserve better.' Lochlyn cautioned as he followed Lauren to the kitchen. He took her book bag; this gesture earned a shake of the head from Lauren. He then went to the fridge and took out two bottles of water and handed one to Lauren.

'I don't have any interest, at all, in Bo. She seems extremely shallow.' Lauren replied sipping her water.

'She is-,' Lochlyn began. Just then Oliver Lewis came bustling into the kitchen. Oliver Lewis was the exact opposite of Patricia Lewis (after the divorce she is now known as Patricia Beattie). You could usually find Oliver dressed down in khakis, a flannel and Birkenstock sandals. And, most recently since he'd taken up therapeutic painting, you could find most of his clothes covered in the acrylic substances. This was less than popular attire for a cardiac surgeon of forty seven.

'Lochlyn, come on man. We don't talk about people who aren't here to defend themselves….who are we talking about? You know what, never mind. You and you-,' Oliver ran over to each of them and gave them each a big kiss on their foreheads. Lochlyn wiped his away. 'Get something to eat, we're going outside and we're painting the rest of the afternoon. I have surgery tomorrow at eight so hurry up.' Oliver exclaimed as he rushed down the hall. The siblings shook their heads in amusement.

'So you're first week went fine then?' Lochlyn asked.

'Yeah, I think I'll be all right.' Lauren smiled and stood to head out to the yard; with Lochlyn following close behind.

…..

_**Yes, I know, Bo and the gang are acting pretty devious. Bear with me as things progress and please, please review! **_

'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guys! Thank you so much for the positive review and suggestions. A few things before we get started:**_

_** Although I am a Canadian, I'm using the American grading terms. This is due to the larger amount of American readers that will probably get tired of me using the terms Grade Twelve's, Grade Ten's, Grade Eleven's, like we mostly use in Canada. Therefore I used the American terms. I had a request or two to define these terms:**_

_**Senior: A Twelfth Grade student**_

_**Junior: An Eleventh Grade student**_

_**Sophomore: A Tenth Grade student**_

_**Freshmen: A Ninth Grade student**_

_**I hope that cleared that up for you. **____** Also, there have been questions about Tamsin and her role and I just wanted to let you know that Lauren has only been in school for a week. She's not exactly made a bunch of friends. It's not really like Tamsin and Lauren are friends, they just happen to be lab partners that kind of have to talk to each other either way. By the way, Evony was indeed mentioned for a reason. I want her to get involved and not entirely in the way you guys may be thinking. **_

_**But just to wrap this up, thank you all for still giving me support. I was unsure of how this would be received and you welcomed me with open arms. So please just stick with me, we have TONS of this story left to go and things will be getting interesting. Things will be explained as we go, I promise. ;)**_

…

Lauren's second week started as hectic; to say the least. Those who did not show up during the first week, due to extended family vacations, were certainly there for the second week. As a result the school was at maximum capacity. As Lauren bobbed and weaved through the sea of students, she could barely see three feet in front of her. So of course she could not see the tall brunette which she had been involuntarily slammed into by a stocky, pug faced senior, who did not have the manners to apologise.

'Whoa, watch where you're going you-,' The brunette stopped once she turned to look at whomever had slammed her into her locker. Lauren opened her mouth to apologise but she was cut off.

'Oh my god, you're Lochlyn's sister right? I'm Evony, and though your brother refuses to acknowledge it, I'm like your brothers best friend.' Evony beamed.

'Yeah-h, I'm sorry, I-I didn't-,' Lauren stuttered.

'Don't worry about it, really, I'm sure it wasn't just you.' Evony began. She scanned the crowd and pointed out the pug faced senior. 'It was him right?'

'Yes.' Lauren nodded.

'Zeke!' Evony shouted over the crowd. The boy, Zeke, turned when his name was called. 'You're a fucking idiot, you know that?' Evony exclaimed. Zeke rolled his eyes and returned to his conversation.

'Anyway, when did you get here?' Evony questioned as she led Lauren down the hall. Lauren really had no idea where she was going but her homeroom was in the other direction.

'About three weeks ago.' Lauren replied. 'I haven't seen you around in the past week.'

'I just got back from travelling Europe for the summer, your brother was suppose to go with me, but he insisted he be here to get things ready for you to move in. Not as though that's a bad thing but I did need to spend the majority of time with my parents and criminal defence lawyers don't exactly have riveting conversations.' Evony huffed.

'Oh, well I'm sorry-,' Lauren began.

'Stop apologising, not everything is your fault.' Evony chuckled. 'Besides it was nice having Lochlyn actually have some life in him for a while. He usually just walks around here with a sour look on his face and his all too serious attitude. He was pretty excited about your arrival, so how could I heckle him about leaving me to vacation with my parents?' Evony smiled. The bell rang soon after and Lauren looked around to find she was quite far away from her homeroom.

'I have to go; it was nice meeting you though.' Lauren said distractedly, trying to find the quickest way to her classroom.

'Well wait; you should come have lunch with your brother and me.'

'Uh, okay. Sure.' Lauren replied. It would be a step up from spending her time in an empty classroom studying.

'Well then, we'll see you there. You should hurry to homeroom.' Evony nodded as she disappeared down the hall.

…

Lauren rushed as quickly as she could down the empty hallways. She was about three minutes late nut she was sure she could make up some excuse if she could get there quick enough. She's never been to the part of the school Evony had led her to, as a result she was confused.

'Hey! Shouldn't you be in class?' A voice came from behind her. Lauren froze, fearing it was a teacher about to scold her and in turn she tried to form an excuse in her head. She turned to find Bo standing behind her with a proud smirk on her face. Beside her was a small Goth looking girl she recognized was a girl from her science class. She breathed a sigh of relief and annoyance.

'Shouldn't you two?' Lauren replied as she rolled her eyes.

'I was joking.' Bo laughed. Lauren turned to leave but was stopped by a gentle hand on her forearm.

'Wait-,' Bo started.

'What is it? I'm all ready late!' Lauren questioned.

'So what are a few more minutes?' Kenzi butted in. Lauren gave Kenzi a look. ' Hi, I'm Kenzi.'

'I know, what do you want Bo?'

'I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was insensitive for me to try and ask you out when I didn't even know your name. I realize now, you're a classy girl and I should at least let you know me, and me get to know you before you go anywhere with me.' Bo explained. Lauren looked slightly taken aback.

'Oh, all right. Thanks, I guess. Apology accepted.' Lauren nodded. Bo gave her a toothy smile and released Lauren's arm but not before brushing their fingers together. This sent a slight shiver up Lauren's spine. Bo stared at Lauren cautiously before lightly joining their hands together again and giving a gentle squeeze. This caused Lauren to gasp slightly. Bo meant to pull her hand away but found herself brushing her thumb across the blonde's knuckles instead. Moments later Lauren gently pulled her hand away causing Bo to snap out of her trance.

'I have to go…' Lauren mumbled. Bo cleared her throat and nodded.

'Yeah, you should go.' Bo replied and began to back up. Keeping her eyes on Lauren she nearly tripped over Kenzi in her retreat. Luckily Lauren had already started down the hall so Bo was spared the embarrassment.

'You were right, your gentle approach worked.' Kenzi said once they were further down the hall.

'This may be easier than previously expected. The problem is Lochlyn, it's like I say one thing to her and then as soon as Lochlyn gets to her everything I say goes out the window.' Bo sighed.

…..

_**Quick chapter, I know, swamped with homework. They will be longer, especially towards the weekend. Please review! Thank you! **___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Lost Girl, Showcase and their subsidiaries. **_

…

The week had gone by fast for Lauren and before she knew it; Friday came. Lauren had gotten pretty used to her classes as this point but due to the flood of students still pouring in from summer break, her fifth period gym class had become over crowded. As a result, she was called to the main office just after lunch and had received a notice that she had been moved from the sophomore/freshmen gym class and into a junior/sophomore gym class that took place directly after lunch.

As a result she had to return her locker to exchange her books for her workout attire and change. By the time she'd gotten there, five minutes had passed for the class and she was made late once again. As she rushed in, she was relieved to see her teacher was still the same, which, in turn would save her some explaining she would have to do. The teacher, Mr. Thomas, a tall athletic looking man who was partially balding, gave her a quick nod before pointing to a group in the corner which were performing stretches.

'Lauren, please join Dyson's group and perform the stretches.' Mr. Thomas ordered, pointing to a tall, muscular boy with unkempt blonde hair. 'Oh before you go, this class is a little harder than the last one you were in due to the juniors. So there are higher expectations. I need to know you can keep up, if you can't you can attend remedial gym; as it's the only class left.' Mr. Thomas explained. Lauren quickly shook her head. Although she wasn't athletic per-se, she knew she could hold her own in gym class. He gave her another nod and she made her way over to Dyson's group in the corner.

As Lauren got closer, she could see the group's other members. There was a dark skinned boy with a body structure similar to Dyson's. There was also the young gothic girl, known as Kenzi, from Lauren's science class and Bo. As she neared the group, Kenzi caught her eye. Kenzi turned to Bo and whispered something in her ear. Bo immediately stopped her weak attempt at arm stretches and turned to face Lauren. Once Bo had caught sight of what Lauren was wearing, she continued to stare at her. Lauren stopped in her tracks and looked down at herself. What she was wearing wasn't that provocative; was it? She had on a simple black tank top with low cut running shorts to match. There was a little bit of midriff showing but not much. Lauren started to move towards them again.

'Hi Lauren.' Bo smiled. Lauren gave a small, polite smile to both her and Kenzi and made her way over to Dyson. He stopped stretching to greet her.

'Hi, my name is Dyson. This is my friend Hale,' He said pointing to the dark skinned boy who smiled in return. 'You already know Bo and Kenzi, I assume. Anyway we just do basic stretching, I'm sure you already know how to do?' Dyson asked. Lauren nodded and found a space beside Kenzi to begin her stretching. Around ten minutes later a whistle was blown.

'Ok, is everybody all stretched out?' Mr. Thomas asked, the group of about forty students murmured in response. Mr. Thomas rolled his eyes at the response.

'Come on guys, wake up! You have more enthusiasm than this when I see you smoking in the parking lot at lunch. Everybody out to the track, we're doing a thirty minute run today!' He yelled on his way to the gym doors. There was a groan from the students, including from Kenzi as they made their way out to the track.

The running wasn't much of a challenge for Lauren as she kept up pretty well and her pacing was good. They were nearing their final five minutes when she felt someone run up beside her. She turned and there was Bo.

'You didn't say anything to me, when I said hello earlier.' Bo breathed.

'Are we talking about this now? Really?' Lauren groaned to which Bo nodded.

'I want to know why, I thought we could be friends?' Bo replied.

'I don't know why I didn't.' Lauren answered.

'You don't like me do you?' Bo questioned.

'No, it's not like that-,' Lauren began.

'So you do like me? Well, don't worry, I won't tell Lochlyn.' Bo laughed. Lauren face reddened even more only this time it was not from the monotonous running she'd been doing for almost a half hour.

'I didn't mean it like that, Bo.' Lauren muttered.

'Neither did I.' Bo replied with a smirk. She was always smirking and it was sort of pissing Lauren off. They remained silent.

'Why were you looking at me like that earlier?' Lauren asked.

'Like what?' Bo questioned as she played coy.

'It was like you wanted to _**eat**_ me or something.' Lauren laughed dryly.

'Because I do.' Bo winked as she ran off to catch up with her friends. Lauren had stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Bo's retreating from in disbelief.

…

Later that evening Lauren sat in her bedroom attempting to do homework. She couldn't shake what Bo had said to her today. The more she thought about it, the more it caused a stirring inside and warmth to wash over her. She tried to concentrate on her pre-calculus. After all there was nothing sexy about pre calculus. Not that she found Bo sexy or anything. Although the brunette was attractive; she was like, really attractive.

No one had ever taken an interest in Lauren like that before; but no one had really gotten the chance. Throughout her eight years of home schooling, Lauren didn't make many friends around her neighbourhood. Lauren and her mother had lived in a very "adult" oriented neighbourhood. Almost nobody around her had children her age and if they did, they attended a private school.

Lauren decided to look at this logically. She was acting this way not because of an attraction to Bo McCorrigan, but because she'd never been spoken to like that before. That was something both she and her mind could agree with. So when Bo had implied she wanted to '_**eat**_' her, the thought made her throat run dry, she was simply in a shock. She was definitely not at all attracted to Bo McCorrigan. This conclusion left her satisfied and she once again attempted to return to her work.

'Hey, how was your day Lauren?' Lochlyn asked as he came in and sat on the younger Lewis' bed.

'It was good, Loch. Thanks again for inviting me to have lunch with you and Evony again.' Lauren replied, not looking up from her work. She was behind as it should have been done two hours ago.

'You don't need an invitation Lauren. Just come over. Lochlyn chuckled.

'Are you and Evony dating?' Lauren asked. Lochlyn remained silent for a while.

'I mean, we're not really together. She wants us to be, trust me, she never let's me forget it. But I've told her, like, a thousand times that I'm not into relationships right now.' Lochlyn explained.

'Right now? When's the last time you dated anybody?'

'Nadia.' Lochlyn replied. He'd suddenly had become fascinated with the floor below him as he didn't bring himself to look Lauren in the eye.

'Nadia? Nadia was like two years ago!' Lauren scoffed.

'So? She was really important to me, she was like the first serious relationship I had ever had and then she fucked me over and not too long after; she moved to Alberta.' Lochlyn huffed. 'So forgive me if I'm still not ready to jump at a relationship with Evony. Like it or not, relationships always complicate things and I care to much for Evony to complicate things.'

'Aww, does Lochy need a hug?' Lauren teased. Lochlyn scooped Lauren up and tossed her on her bed.

'Don't be a brat Lauren.' Lochlyn laughed on his way out of her bedroom. She had purposely left out her conversations with Bo the last few times he'd asked her about her day. Lauren had no idea what the conflict was between Bo and her brother; but she hoped she'd find out soon. She wasn't sure how long she could keep her brother from finding out about her and Bo's often private impromptu meetings.

….

_**So here is chapter four, I hope you are not disappointed. Please review, it's the only real way I can tell how you guys are feeling. Thanks **___


	5. Chapter 5

_**Took a little brake yesterday guys. But here is chapter 5!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

…..

The weekend was creeping by slowly for Lauren and she was not at all complaining. She'd spent most of the night finishing all of her homework so that she really would just have this weekend to unwind. So far, since she'd woken up she spent four hours in the living room watching crime shows and Lifetime movies.

It truly was blissful to simply sit on a couch still in her pyjamas and relax on a Saturday. Back in New York with her mother, the weekends were reserved for out of town seminars and early morning yoga and five kilometre jogs in Central Park. So being able to be left alone to do what she wanted to do over the weekends was a blessing.

Aside from the new found freedom, the food took some getting used to as well. Patricia Lewis (Beattie) wasn't one for allowing packaged or non organic food in her house. In fact it was only on Lauren's birthdays she made exceptions. Every year, Lauren would receive a gluten free banana cake with a side dish of Greek frozen yogurt. Patricia even sent Lauren's father a grocery list, specially made for Lauren.

At first, Lauren was happy with the list, this was all she had known. As a result, Lauren was caught off guard by the amount of pizzas, restaurant take-out, and packaged foods in her father's house. She also found it a bit hypocritical that her father, Oliver, being a health care professional could house so much junk. '_Physician heal thyself._' Lauren thought.

But, in spite of it all, Lauren found herself tempted by the food. Her first encounter happened a week after she'd arrived in August. Her father and Lochlyn had ordered a large meat covered pizza from a local pizzeria in downtown Toronto. She was fine with her salad, but Lochlyn kept forcing a slice near her face and begging her to take just one bite. She did.

It was amazing, and Lauren had mentally scolded her mother for shielding her from this all her life. She'd practically thrown out her list and just ate whatever was in the house. Although Lauren knew her mother would be extremely upset with Oliver for letting Lauren consume that junk, she knew she'd never find out. It was because of this fact; that Lauren had four Pop tarts and two glasses of chocolate milk this morning.

Lauren was halfway though a rerun of CSI when the smell of dirt and sweat filled her nose. She turned and saw Lochlyn come though the door in full rugby attire.

'You smell.' Lauren grimaced. Lochlyn laughed and tore off his practice shirt and tossed it at Lauren's face.

'Lochlyn, that's absolutley disgusting!' Lauren yelped. She hopped off the couch, away from the dirt caked practice jersey.

'Oh don't spaz out Laur, its just dirt. We used to spend hours playing in dirt when we were younger. New York changed you.' Lochlyn teased. Lauren huffed and tossed his shirt back to him and resumed a different place on the couch. Lochlyn had collected his shirt and headed upstairs.

Minutes later the phone began to ring. The number on the television said it was long distance. Lauren searched the couch and around the living room for the phone but Lochlyn must have answered it as the answering machine did not pick up. Lochlyn had rushed downstairs his hair was dripping as he'd probably just gotten out of the shower. The droplets of water began to soak his fresh t-shirt. He had the phone pressed to his ear.

'Yeah, well, she's fine. What do you think we're doing? Starving her? I know Dad's parenting is not exactly your way of parenting but that doesn't mean he's doing a bad job. I'm not back talking you! It's hard not to yell when you won't even listen to me!' Lochlyn fumed into the receiver. Lauren figured it was her mother and knew this conversation was going to end badly. She walked over to Lochlyn and put a comforting hand on his shoulder; she gave it a squeeze and held out her hand for the phone. When Lochlyn looked at Lauren she could see his eyes glazing over with wetness from the frustration of dealing with his overbearing mother, who unabashedly had picked favourites amongst her children. Lochlyn proceeded to hand her the receiver, then turned and stormed up to his room. Lauren heard the slam of a door before putting her ear to the phone, where she could still here her mother continuing with her tirade.

'You've never listened to me Lochlyn, even when your father and I were getting along-,' Patricia seethed over the phone.

'Mum! I'm on the phone now.' Lauren cut in.

'Oh, Lauren, how are things sweetheart? Is everything okay? I tried to ask your brother but of course he wants to fight with me.' Patricia huffed. Lauren felt herself becoming irritable at her mother's accusations of Lochlyn.

'Everything is fine mum. I'm okay, school is going good and I'm adjusting just fine. Dad and Lochlyn have been great to me. I'm really appreciating spending time with them.' Lauren replied.

'You're actually spending time with your father? That's a bit of a surprise.'

'Well, we therapeutically paint a few times a week. We also eat dinner together quite often.' Lauren defended.

'Well, it seems like he's putting a lot of work into his family finally. Better late than never I suppose. Listen dear, I just called because your birthday is next weekend and I won't be able to call you for a little while. I am sending you something though it should be there in a few days. Happy birthday, Lauren.' Her mother said.

'Thank you.' Lauren muttered. Not long after she heard dial tone.

…..

Lochlyn had come downstairs and joined Lauren on the couch after he'd calmed himself down. It was just them for a while until Lochlyn invited Evony over to hang out for the afternoon. Evony had brought her cousin Tamsin over as well. Now they were all hanging out by the pool. Tamsin and Lauren relaxed with their legs in the water while Lochlyn and Evony relaxed in lawn chairs a few feet away. They had ordered some take-out from a restaurant called the Dal and were now waiting for their delivery to arrive.

'So is it true? Are you going out with Bo McCorrigan?' Tamsin asked, splashing her feet in the water.

'What? No! Who told you this? And can you hush a little bit; Lochlyn is sitting right over there.' Lauren scolded. Tamsin raised her hands in defence.

'Sorry, but Bo's friend Kenzi pulled me aside the other day to tell me to 'stay away' from you. That Bo was courting you or some shit like that. I told her she didn't need to worry because I think of you as a friend. Not like you're not pretty, you are but, you know.' Tamsin explained.

'She's not courting me.' Lauren mumbled.

'Yeah, but even if that is true, she's taken quite an interest in you.' Tamsin replied.

'So?'

'Well she rarely takes an interest in something that she doesn't end up getting.' Tamsin chuckled.

'I'm not-,' Lauren began but the doorbell rung and Lauren jumped up before anyone else could. 'I got it.' Lauren said. She walked into the house to grab some money before rushing to the front door and swung it open. She almost dropped her money as the delivery woman just happened to be Bo McCorrigan. She was suddenly aware of how she looked. She felt extremely self conscious in her light blue bikini top and jean shorts. She watched as Bo swallowed thickly as she drank Lauren in.

'Um, hello Bo.' Lauren said clearing her throat in attempt to bring Bo's eyes back to hers. Bo eyes shot up to Lauren's face and for once, Bo was the one who turned deep red.

'Sorry. So, this is where you live. It's nice.' Bo smiled.

'Thank you. How much do I owe you?' Lauren asked. Bo used her hand that wasn't holding a bag of food and reached into her pocket for the receipt.

'You owe me, 29.32.' Bo replied adding handing her the food. Lauren handed her the money and gave her a quick nod as she took the food. She was about to close the door but stopped.

'Are you spreading rumours that you're courting me?' Lauren asked. Bo smiled.

'Rumours tend to be false, so no I'm not courting you technically. But we are in the process of dating.' She replied.

'What?' Lauren asked in disbelief. 'No we're not. We've never been on a date.'

'Exactly, that's why were going out next weekend. We're going to the beach so please feel free to wear what you are wearing now.' Bo noticed the look on Lauren's face. 'Oh come on, you know you want to go to the beach.'

'I-I'm going out with Lochlyn next Saturday morning for my birthday.' Lauren explained.

'So we'll go at night.' Bo smiled and left before Lauren could say anymore.

….

_**So what do you think guys? Is it ok? Do you like what's going on? Please review and let me know. **_____


	6. Chapter 6

_**We're on chapter six now guys, I hope you're still intrigued. I do try to make the chapter longer but what with school and other prior commitments, sitting on the computer for three hours just isn't totally possible. Now it's the weekend and I should be able to make them longer but I've come to realize that these chapters, for the most part, are the length they are because it's usually all I've got to say for that chapter. But I will try to add more.**_

_**I also apologise to anybody for my use of single quotations, if they are confusing you or something. I've had a suggestion to use the double quotations but I must politely decline. I have nothing against the double quotes it's just that single quotes are something I prefer. It looks neater to me, I know that sounds weird. **_

…

Lauren was sad to see the weekend go but was happy to be back in a learning environment again. She had practically shaken off Bo's invitation to the beach this coming Saturday. It was clearly a joke right? This whole thing with Bo had to be some kind of joke. But it wasn't a joke; at all.

She had walked to her locker with Tamsin that morning. They were chatting absentmindedly about the coming weekend and about Evony's frustration over Lauren declining a birthday party that the older brunette had been so excited to plan. As she pulled open her locker about a dozen red roses came tumbling out and fell to the floor. Some students had turned to look at the mess of flowers now pooled at Lauren's feet but others had gone on about their day.

'How did she even get into your locker?' Tamsin laughed. Lauren had handed her books off to Tamsin before scrambling to grab the flowers below her.

'It's not funny Tamsin! This is getting ridiculous. I don't even know how she got in here.' Lauren grumbled in annoyance. She stuffed the roses into her backpack before grabbing the necessary books for her next class. She slammed her locker shut and preceded down the hall with Tamsin to the chemistry lab.

All day she could not stop thinking about Bo. What was her deal? Why was she so infatuated with Lauren? She could not understand the brunette's motive with her. She'd spent the entire day distracted. As a result things went by in a blur. By the time school was over, she could barely remember anything that had gone on that day. She was at Lochlyn's locker for about fifteen minutes waiting for him to show up. She usually would just show up and him be there but today was a little strange. There was no sign of him anywhere. She sighed and leaned against the row of lockers. She just wanted to go home. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; it was Evony.

'Hey Evony what's up? Have you seen my brother?' Lauren asked, she looked around the hallway once more. It was pretty deserted.

'There was a nasty accident at his practice after lunch. That Dyson kid hit him pretty hard and it knocked him into the bleachers. He cut his forehead and broke three of his fingers. He's got a couple of bruised ribs too. He's fine though. But he's at the emergency room with your dad. The asshole wasn't going to notifying me though the only reason I found out was because I called him first. Anyway, do you want me to call you a cab? I'd come get you but I don't have my car and I'm on a bus.' Evony explained.

'Wow, um…no I think I'll be able to find a way. Thank you though.' Lauren replied.

'All right, listen, when your brother gets home call me. I want to know how he's actually doing. God knows he won't tell me about it truthfully.' Evony muttered.

'Definitely.' Lauren said hanging up. She wandered out back through the school parking lot and was slowly making her way to the city bus stop. She was almost there when a black Chevrolet camaro pulled up beside her. Surprise, surprise…it was Bo.

'You need a ride.' Bo stated. Lauren shook her heads and continued to walk.

'I know how far away your house is from this school. You live in Terrance Hills, that's about forty minutes from here. There is no way you are walking there and if you bus you're going to need a transfer bus so just suck up your pride and let me drive you home.' Bo chuckled. Lauren knew she was right and so she slowly made her way to the vehicle. She reluctantly got inside and buckled herself in.

'See, that wasn't so bad.' Bo smirked. Her tires screeched as she pulled away from the curb.

…..

For the most part, the ride was completely silent; except for Bo occasionally asking if she wanted to change the radio station. Forty minutes is a long time for awkward silence so Lauren almost jumped for joy when they pulled up to the community gate in Lauren's neighbourhood. Craig, the guard, leaned out of the security box to peer into Bo's car.

'Good afternoon Miss Lewis. Where's Lochlyn? He usually drives you home from school doesn't he?' Craig asked.

'He got into an accident playing rugby today. He'll be fine though. I got my friend, Bo, to drive me.' Lauren replied with a smile. Craig told her to send Lochlyn his well wishes and opened the gate for them. Bo sped up the road and into Lauren's driveway. She parked slightly on an angle so that part of her car was on the grass.

'Thank you Bo.' Lauren said as she prepared to get out.

'You're welcome.' The brunette replied, her deep brown eyes piercing into Lauren's equally brown ones. 'So what does your father do?' Lauren hesitated for a moment, unsure of why Bo was asking her this question now.

'He's a cardiac surgeon. He does surgery of the organs in peoples chests.' Lauren replied.

'Oh, I see. That explains a lot.' Bo smiled.

'What do your parents do?' Lauren asked. She felt it was the polite thing to do.

'My father is a athletic scout for the University of Michigan so he travels, like a lot. His nickname is _The Wanderer_ and my mother is the superintendent of the school district. My dad's usually gone and my mother works long hours so I'm usually working at my grandfather's restaurant. It's the one you ordered from on Saturday. It's called the Dal.' Bo replied.

'I'm sorry to here that, about um, your parents not really being around.' Lauren apologized. Bo waved her hand, brushing it off.

'Oh I don't care either way, so what does your mother do?' Bo asked even though she'd pretty much got the gist from Kenzi.

'Oh well, she's a paediatrician. When she divorced my father, I was eight, we moved to New York to be closer to my maternal grandparents. She opened her own practice so that she could be around to home school me most days. She'd gotten a job with Doctors without Borders about a year ago and I said I didn't want to go with her so I moved in with my dad. It was probably the best decision of my life.' Lauren responded.

'Hmm, so did you ever, make any friends, or girlfriends in New York?' Bo questioned, leaning back in her seat. Lauren swallowed thickly.

'No. I didn't really have the opportunity. That probably sounds weird considering my mother was a children's doctor but, I wasn't allowed around the kids.' Lauren said. Bo sat up a little.

'So you had no girlfriends?' Bo smiled. Lauren shook her head.

'So no one has ever, told you how sexy you look in a bikini top? No one has ever kissed you or touched you?' Bo began as she leaned closer to the blonde. 'Nobody has ever, tasted you?' Bo whispered huskily. Lauren's breath caught in her throat as she noticed Bo's hand was now resting on her upper thigh, dangerously close to her center. She looked back up at Bo's face and noticed she was staring at her lips.

'I want to kiss you, Lauren.' Bo's lips were centimetres away from Lauren's. She could feel Bo's breath on her lips. 'Can I be the first to kiss you?' Bo asked, her eyes filled with lust. Lauren must not have been in control of herself at that moment because she found herself nodding her head at the brunette's request.

Suddenly, Bo leaned in and captured Lauren's lips with her own. The feeling was incredible for Lauren. Bo's lips were extremely soft and deliciously warm. Lauren was worried she'd be terrible at this but she found herself quickly getting the hang of it with Bo taking the lead. This went on for a few moments until Bo pulled away for air. This didn't last long though because Bo's lips were back against hers in a matter of seconds. This time though, Lauren felt Bo's tongue asking for entrance, which she allowed. Bo's tongue felt smooth against her own and Lauren felt herself moan. She was soon grasping at the back of Bo's neck while the brunette ran her hand up and down the inside of Lauren's thigh.

It was Bo who pulled away first, much to Lauren's disappointment. She leaned back in her seat and took Lauren's hand. 'Was that good?' Bo asked, this was a question Bo already knew the answer to as the look on Lauren's face told her the whole story.

'Y-yeah.' Lauren replied almost drunkenly. Bo smiled and squeezed Lauren's hand.

'Good. Listen, as much as I would like to continue this with you; I have to go to work. So I'll be seeing you very soon.' Bo gently pecked Lauren's lips. Lauren nodded and got out of the car. Bo gave her a quick wink before pulling out of the Lewis driveway. It was only after Lauren was out of Bo's presence that Lauren became aware of the wetness that had pooled at her center.

…..

Later that evening her father and Lochlyn had both arrived home. Lochlyn had looked worse for wear. There was a large white bandage on his forehead which she assumed was fresh but had already looked soaked in blood. He had a large purple bruise that covered a large part of his cheekbone on his left side and his index, middle and ring finger on his right hand had been buddy splinted.

'Lauren! Is everything all right? You already have eaten right?' Her father asked coming through the door behind Lochlyn.

'Yeah, don't worry about me. How are you Lochlyn?' Lauren questioned jogging over to her brother and giving him a hug around his middle. She felt him wince.

'My ribs, Laur.' Lochlyn grimaced. She immediately pulled away and gave him an apologetic look.

'Did you get a cab home, Lauren?' Oliver asked setting Lochlyn's sports bag by the door.

'Yes, I did.' Lauren lied.

'Well whoever was driving had no respect for the yard. They tore up some of the grass when they were pulling out. At least that's what it looks like.' Oliver huffed. 'Oh well, I'll call someone to fix it tomorrow. I have to go bed. I have to be at the hospital tomorrow at five in the morning. I love you both, goodnight.' Their father yawned as he headed off down the hall. Lochlyn headed upstairs so Lauren grabbed his sports bag and headed up with him.

She walked into his room with his bag and saw him struggling to take off his shirt with only one good hand. She walked over to his place on the bed and helped him pull off the dirt and blood covered jersey. She looked at his ribs and winced at the fact that they were painted with angry purple bruises.

'Oh my- Lochlyn you look horrible.' Lauren gasped. Lochlyn jokingly put up a fist and shook it around.

'You shouldda' seen the other guy!' He laughed but quickly halted as a sharp pain shot through his body. 'I'm only kidding of course, the other guy looks fine and is in fact doing better than I am. So good, in fact, he'll be temporary captain of the team; for Friday's rugby match. The first rugby match of the season!' Lochlyn chuckled bitterly. 'I swear Dyson's probably pissing himself with joy right about now.'

'Just be happy that nothing too serious happened to you.' Lauren smiled weakly. 'Although, those are a lot of bruises.' Lauren said as she ran her fingers across a bruise about the size of a grape fruit near Lochlyn's diaphragm.

'It shouldn't have even have happened in the first place to be honest with you.' He sighed, leaning back on his bed. 'Thanks for bringing my bag up, but you should go to bed. Are you sure you were okay getting home?' He asked as his eyes slowly began to shut. Lauren stood and walked to his door she shut out his light and before the door shut, she stuck her head in once more.

'Yeah, absolutely. It was really great.' Lauren smiled.

…

_**Review! Review! More Bo and Lauren set to come. **___


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, here is another update. Before you get going, I just have a few things to say: **_

_**I cannot please everyone. I can only write what I feel belongs in the story and for that I apologize. I sort of have everything all mapped out for this story and I'm pretty solid on what's going to happen and so I hope you can still enjoy what's happening and what's going to happen just as much as you have been. **_

_**Another thing is that I am happy that my readers are culturally diverse. I know that because of the traffic graph for this story. It says that you guys are from all over the world. I personally couldn't be happier. But the problem with this is that I'm not all that culturally diverse. I'm from Canada so I am limited to a North American perspective. I recently got a review that said 'why can't Lauren be 17 or 18 because it's too young to hear of a fifteen year old with sexual frustrations.' **_

_**The thing with that is, in Canada and the U.S it is not at all uncommon for a fifteen year old to have sexual feelings. It's very common and that's usually around the time when teenagers think about being sexually active anyway. And Lauren hasn't even had a normal teen experience as it is. So why wouldn't she be sexually frustrated? **_

_**It was just something I wanted to address and clear up for some people. I didn't mean to come off as offensive and if I did, I am sincerely sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

…

Lauren had no luck getting sleep that night. It was as though she could still feel Bo's lips against her own. It was electrifying. Lauren had thought about her first for a while, she thought it would be nice but never did she think it would be like that. The memory brought a smile to her face.

She rolled over and looked at her digital clock that rested on her night stand. It read 1:15am. Lauren sighed heavily. If she fell asleep right now, she would have six hours before she needed to be up for school. But Lauren knew that probably wasn't going to happen; she wasn't even tired. She tried squeezing her eyes shut and forcing herself to count sheep but no such luck. Her phone then vibrated on her night stand. Lauren stretched her arm out and blindly reached for her phone. She unlocked her screen and saw that she had a new text…from Bo.

**Bo: Hey, if u need a ride to school tomorrow let me know. ;) **

**Lauren: Um, ok. Thx, how did you get my number?**

**Bo: I had my friend Kenzi bug your friend Tamsin for it. What are u still doing up?**

**Lauren: I can't sleep. Why are u still up?**

**Bo: I got off work like an hour ago, I'm about to go to bed. Do u need a ride tomorrow?**

**Lauren: Yeah, my dad is leaving early and Lochlyn has to stay home tomorrow. Thx again.**

**Bo: No prob, good nite xoxoxo.**

**Lauren: Good nite.**

Lauren felt a little more at ease after her conversation with Bo and found herself falling asleep.

….

Lauren woke up earlier than usual that morning. Even though she had not gotten more than five and a half hours of sleep but still felt energetic. It took her about an hour to get showered, dressed and apply a thin layer of make up. By the time she'd gotten downstairs it was about 7:50 and she was expecting Bo for 8:10. After grabbing some toast she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was hoping to get out the door before Lochlyn got up.

She heard her ring tone go off and she picked up her phone as she wiped the toothpaste from her mouth. The text message said Bo was waiting outside. She hadn't heard anything from Lochlyn so she'd assumed everything was clear. But as she opened the bathroom door, she saw Lochlyn walk past her and grab his car keys off the hook on the wall.

'Wait, where are you going?' Lauren asked trying to hide the panic in her voice. Lochlyn turned around and gave her a concerned look.

'I'm driving you to school. I 'm not going today but, you are right?' Lochlyn asked. Lauren quickly nodded her head.

'Y-yes. But I can call a cab or something, go back to bed. You're supposed to be resting.' Lauren pleaded. Lochlyn was about to respond but there was a knock at the door. He turned and opened it to Bo McCorrigan on his doorstep.

'Can I help you?' Lochlyn sneered. Bo looked past him to Lauren who looked like a deer in headlights. Bo smiled at her.

'Good morning to you too Lochlyn. Thanks but no thanks. I'm here for Lauren; I'm taking her to school.' Bo smiled. Lochlyn looked dumbfounded as he turned to Lauren.

'Are you being serious?' Lochlyn asked his younger sister. Lauren slowly nodded her head.

'Did she drop you off yesterday too?' Lochlyn asked. Lauren nodded once more. Lochlyn looked from Bo to Lauren once more and then started down the hallway and began to make his way up the stairs.

'Lochlyn!' Lauren yelled after him. Lochlyn stopped but didn't turn around.

'You're going to be late fore school Lauren. Have a nice day.' He muttered and continued up the stairs. Lauren looked defeated. She grabbed her bag and started out the door with Bo.

It was another awkward car drive between Bo and Lauren. But this time it wasn't because neither of them could think of something to say. This time it was because Lauren spent the entire ride trying to call and text Lochlyn to try to explain herself to him. By the time they'd pulled into the student parking lot they had about ten minutes before the bell rang. Bo got out of the car and waited for Lauren to finish her third phone call to Lochlyn.

'Well you're going to have to talk to me sometime Lochlyn! So if not now, than I'll see you after school.' Lauren growled and pressed her call end button with a little too much force. Bo opened her door and took her bag for her. Lauren stepped out and quickly thanked her and tried to take her bag but Bo held it back. Instead she held out her hand to the blonde instead. Lauren gave her a look.

'What? Do you want me to pay you?' Lauren asked. She was already frustrated from Lochlyn ignoring her and now Bo wanted money for driving her to school?

'No, I want to hold your hand.' Bo laughed. Lauren hesitated for a moment but joined her hand with Bo anyway. They walked hand in hand into the school together which garnered some looks and whispers from fellow students. They reached Lauren's locker and once she retrieved her books she turned to the brunette who was looking at her expectantly.

'Look Bo, I don't think this is a good idea.' Lauren admitted. Lauren had expected Bo to walk away but she remained where she was.

'What do you think is not a "good idea", Lauren?' Bo smiled.

'This, us, whatever it is we're doing it's not a good idea. My brother isn't even talking to me because you drove me places.' She replied. Bo rolled her eyes.

'Why do you even care about what Lochlyn thinks, honestly? This is like, what, the most time you've been around him in how long-,' Bo began.

'That wasn't his fault!' Lauren shouted, Bo's hands gently wrapped around Lauren's forearms.

'All right, I'm sorry but Lauren, come on! I like you, I really do and I know you like me. So why aren't we together? You like me and I like you so to me; it doesn't really matter what Lochlyn thinks. If he loves you and cares as much as he claims he does; he'll get over it. But I can make you happy Lauren. I can make you as happy as you make me when I'm around you. You just have to give us a shot.' Bo pleaded. Lauren stared at the brunette for a while. Would Lochlyn get over it? She was sure he would. It would take some time, she wasn't sure how much but she was pretty sure he would come around. Bo did make her happy. She felt good being around her. She loved that someone thought of her that way. She loved that she made someone happy.

'Ok.' Lauren whispered. Bo looked at her in disbelief.

'You are being serious, right?' Bo questioned. Instead of answering again, Lauren leaned forward and caught Bo's lips with her own. She felt Bo smile into their kiss and her smile remained as she pulled away.

'You know what this means now right?' Bo asked. Lauren gave her a curious look.

'What?'

'You're my girlfriend now.' Bo smiled. Lauren returned the gesture and linked their hands together.

….

Lauren dreaded going home that afternoon. She was worried over how Lochlyn would react. She had tried texting him a few more times during lunch but Bo had distracted her as she insisted they make out at her table during the lunch break.

Things had dramatically changed with Bo throughout the day. Bo had walked her to class and bought her lunch for her; although she didn't get to eat much of it. Even during their gym class Bo had offered to help stretch her out. Lauren had a feeling that Bo wasn't just doing it to be helpful though. At one point, Lauren had ended up on her back with Bo between her legs and pushing her thigh as close to her chest as she could. The stretch was innocent enough until Bo's own thigh had accidentally pressed against Lauren's center, causing Lauren to jump and Bo to murmur a quite apology that was surely meant to be innocent but came off a little mischievously.

Bo had driven Lauren home again and the conversation was lively this time. They talked about Lauren's birthday that was happening this weekend and how excited Bo was to be taking her out. Bo was trying to talk her into staying the night on her birthday and was so far doing a good job of it. They were nearing Lauren's community gate when Bo sped right past it and continued to drive for another ten minutes until they pulled up to a large clearing and parked the car.

Lauren didn't bother protesting when Bo forced her to come lay on the hood with her. They spent about an hour or so just holding each other and occasionally pecking each other on the lips. They had no idea what had happened but somehow they had fallen asleep. Lauren had awoken when the last bit of sun was fading behind the trees. She looked at her phone and saw that the time was 7:30pm. She turned to Bo who was still fast asleep with her head resting on Lauren's stomach. Lauren had smiled at the innocent looking brunette. She would have let her sleep longer but she knew she should have been home hours ago. She shook Bo's shoulder and watched as she shot up and looked around frantically. She calmed when she saw Lauren's face and hopped off the hood. Lauren followed the suit and got into the passenger's side of the car.

Bo dropped Lauren off quickly and explained that she was going to be late for work but that she would talk to her later tonight. Lauren had cautiously entered her home. She heard her father and Lochlyn in the kitchen and she would have avoided them but she was starving. When she entered her father was sitting with Lochlyn at the table with what looked to be a home cooked meal. He father greeted her with a smile and Lochlyn looked up for a brief moment.

'Hey Lauren, where have you been sweetheart?' Oliver asked. Before Lauren could answer Lochlyn answered for her.

'Oh dad, you don't know? Lauren's got a girlfriend now! Yeah it's Bo McCorrigan, you know, the one Nadia left me for? Yeah Lauren and Bo are dating now. Evony texted me and told me how the happy couple were doing.' Lochlyn laughed humourlessly. He stood up and brushed past Lauren and tossed his dishes in the sink before disappearing upstairs. She turned back to her father who looked utterly confused.

'Um, do you want to talk about it?' Oliver asked.

'Not today.' Lauren whispered.

…..

_**So there is chapter 7. Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I…hate grade 12, I think it's appropriate to say that. Between school and the flu I have no time to get anything done. **_

…

Lochlyn had not spoken to Lauren in three days. You would think this would be hard to do, apparently it wasn't. When they we're at school, Lochlyn spent his lunch hours in the school gym. When Bo couldn't drive her home because she needed to go straight to work, Lauren would wait for Lochlyn at his locker. Not only did he not say a word, he also avoided eye contact.

Their normally talkative car rides became silent and awkward. Lauren could only watch helplessly as he ignored her when they would get home and he would jet up to his room and not be seen until dinner time. Even then he'd come downstairs, grab a plate of whatever was being served and return upstairs once more. She felt lonely in the house due to her father working late shifts the rest of this week and Lochlyn refusing contact with her. Sure, after school she and Bo would hang out in the clearing after school when they could but Bo was working more often so Lauren would have to go straight home.

Evony had come over a few times in those few days and could only offer a sad smile as she would walk past Lauren's room to Lochlyn's as she was the only one given the unofficial permission to enter his room. When Evony would leave, Lauren would try to catch up to her and ask about how Lochlyn was doing. Unfortunately, Lochlyn was being moody towards everybody as all Evony had reported was that he would just sit on his computer while making small grunts and short replies towards Evony's attempts at conversation; she never stayed long.

Saturday had finally come to end both the best and worst week of Lauren's life. On one hand she had gained a girlfriend. She had gained her idea of the perfect girlfriend if you were to ask her, but on the other she had felt as though she had lost a brother in Lochlyn. Lauren had just assumed her plans with Lochlyn had been cancelled because of the circumstances that had occurred this week. So it was ten o'clock before she had woken up that Saturday and she had planned to just lay there all day in bed until Bo would come to pick her later tonight.

So of course it was a surprise to her when Lochlyn had burst into room, dressed smart casual in a pair of dark denim, a white t-shirt and grey sport coat. He looked at her expectantly as she was just laying there confused.

'What are you doing?' Lochlyn asked. Lauren's mouth opened and closed as she searched for an answer.

'What? I thought that you had cancelled. You haven't spoken to me all week.' Lauren replied sitting up. Lochlyn had walked over to her closet and searched for a while until he pulled out a light green summer dress; he then turned and tossed it on her bed. He pulled Lauren up out of her bed and looked down at her, with sincerity in his eyes.

'It's your birthday Lauren.' He smiled and then turned to leave. Lauren stood with a matching smile on her face and proceeded to get ready.

…

Lauren had not a clue where they were going. Lochlyn had been very tight lipped about it. There were no hints or clues about where they were supposed to be headed. But they had driven for a little over forty five minutes into the busy part of downtown Toronto. Lauren looked out of the window of the vehicle and saw the CN Tower in view. That must have been where they were going.

Both she and Lochlyn had wanted to go as children, but there was always an excuse as to why their parents refused to take them. Their father always seemed to have a surgery or they were going out of town or they had a couple's therapy which was more or less a waste of money because Patricia and Oliver just saw it as an appropriate way to express their hate towards each other. But now Lochlyn was taking her and she couldn't be more excited. She thought back to his words earlier that morning, it was her birthday, but did that mean that Lochlyn was only putting away his displeasure for her girlfriend simply because it was her birthday and he would just go back to ignoring her tomorrow.

By the times Lauren had collected her thoughts they had already pulled up to the building. A valet took their car while Lochlyn lead Lauren inside. They took an elevator up and Lochlyn lead her to the 360 Restaurant. He walked up to the host and Lauren followed him close behind.

'Hey, I reserved a table under the name Lewis.' Lochlyn stated. While the host went down the list of names Lauren marvelled at the beauty of the restaurant.

'Yes, you are here. Follow me.' He smiled and led them to a table. They were both seated before he handed them their menus.

'A waiter will be over when you're ready.' He said and then turned to leave. She and Lochlyn sat in silence while they contemplated what they each wanted to eat. The waiter came back and took their orders, and the silence continued. It was eating away at Lauren and she had to break it.

' I was surprised that when you came and got me this morning, I thought you wouldn't want to take me out today.' Lauren said.

'It's your birthday…' Lochlyn asked giving her a look.

'Yeah but that still doesn't change the fact that you haven't spoken to me in three days.' Lauren offered. It was obvious wasn't it? Lochlyn didn't answer and opted to stare out the windows at the view instead.

'Lochlyn…'

'What do you want me to say Laur? Yes I was mad, I am still mad. But I realize I've got to be mature in this situation.' Lochlyn replied. The waiter came back with their food, grilled salmon for Lauren and a tri tip steak for Lochlyn. They were well into their meal before either one had spoken again.

'So are you saying that you're okay with me dating Bo?' Lauren asked.

'No, I'm not okay with it at all. It's actually kind of eating away at me but, whatever.' Lochlyn responded.

'I thought you were going to be mature about it?' Lauren asked rolling her eyes.

'I am being mature about it. The best way I know how and that is by bottling up my feelings and setting them aside because the bottom line is that, you're a hormonal sixteen year old girl who not going to listen to a damn thing me or anybody else says even if it's in your best interests.' Lochlyn shrugged and took another bite of food.

'Lochlyn-,'

'The way I see it, if I act like I'm upset about this whole thing, Bo McCorrigan will have beaten me. I for one am not willing to let that happen. Not now or ever.'

'This is about not letting Bo get the best of you?' Lauren questioned. Lochlyn stopped eating and set his fork and knife aside.

'If I told you right now to call up Bo and tell her you can't see her anymore, would you do it?'

'No.' Lauren whispered. Lochlyn nodded and began to eat again.

'So there's no point in me trying to change what's already happened, I'm reluctantly accepting it and moving on.' He finished.

'What happened with you, Bo and Nadia?' Lauren asked hesitantly. She was afraid this was uncharted territory. Lochlyn didn't raise his eyes from his plate but spoke anyway.

'Bo McCorrigan was interested in me once, for a hot minute, but that's not really saying much since she's practically interested in everyone. I turned her down. I wasn't interested, she's not my type. She's irrational, impulsive and quite sneaky. Anyway she probably never forgave me for it. A while later I started dating Nadia. She was literally perfect to me, probably the only girl I had ever felt that strongly about. I knew I felt more for her than she did for me but sometimes you just have to accept that. We were together for quite a while and then she started to grow distant. One night I had finally gotten her to spend time with me. We were watching a movie and she went to the washroom. Her phone went off so I grabbed it to turn it off; I didn't want people bothering us. There was a text and it was from Bo. The message said "I certainly hope I can get a repeat of last night sometime soon." I'd never been so angry. Anyway, Nadia admitted to sleeping with Bo more than once. We broke up and word got out. Evony had practically destroyed Nadia's reputation within a number of weeks. Well, Nadia couldn't take that so she up and left to live with her mother in Alberta.' Lochlyn finished.

'Wow.' Lauren replied in disbelief.

'Maybe you can see why I'm not over the moon about you and her?'

'I just- I don't understand, she seems so genuine with me.' Lauren sighed.

'I'm not giving you advice one way or the other but, I'm just saying that you should be just as wary of her.' Lochlyn began. 'You haven't um…you know, done anything with her yet have you?' Lochlyn asked, looking extremely uncomfortable.

'No, Lochlyn it's been three days since we officially started dating!' Lauren exclaimed.

'I'm just saying that it wouldn't be uncommon!' Lochlyn exclaimed back. 'Just be careful okay? I believe you are so much better than her. You deserve better than her-,'

'Lochlyn-,' Lauren began but Lochlyn put his hand up to stop her.

'What I'm trying to say is that you need to take care of yourself around her. Don't be easy. This is your first relationship and I knew it seems as though you're on top of the world but in actuality that's probably just …just…uh, I don't know, like-,'

'Increased levels of dopamine from the prospect of a new relationship?' Lauren answered for him.

'Sure, yeah…that's exactly what it is.' Lochlyn nodded. 'Be careful okay?' Lochlyn pleaded with sincerity in his eyes.

'I will. She's not going to hurt me Lochlyn, I know that.' Lauren replied, smiling a small smile.

…

Once Lauren had arrived home, she had expected to change and wait for a phone call from the special brunette telling her that she was on her way to pick her up. What she did not expect was a surprise party featuring her father and a couple of his work friends, Evony and Tamsin, the boys from Lochlyn's rugby team, or Dyson, Hale, Kenzi and Bo. Lochlyn entered behind her with a smile on his face but it quickly faded when he saw Bo. Lochlyn stalked off to where his father was pulled him aside.

'Did you plan this? Why did you invite Bo?' Lochlyn growled.

'Ease up Lochlyn, and no, I didn't plan it. Your sister's girlfriend did. Bo told me about this a couple of days ago. She wanted to surprise Lauren so she told me to invite some people over to celebrate her birthday. Now settle down and enjoy the party, behave and I mean it.' Oliver retorted before returning to his colleagues. Lochlyn scoffed before returning to Lauren who was wrapped in Bo's arms. He pulled his sister away and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

'You enjoy your party I have to um…I don't know, take care of things. 'I'll be down when you blow out your candles.' Lochlyn smiled. He glared at Bo, who just smirked, and retreated upstairs. Evony watched him before following him up.

'So what do you think?' Bo asked, wrapping her arms around the blonde once more.

'I didn't expect this, thank you.' Lauren smiled before planting a kiss on Bo's lips.

'I know that it was just supposed to be us but I thought your first birthday here should be spent with family. I mean we'll have time to ourselves some other time.' Bo winked.

'About that…I know about your how you operate with relationships.' Lauren began. Bo rolled her eyes.

'Oh what lies has Lochlyn spewed about me?' Bo scoffed.

'Did you sleep with Nadia while she was with my brother?' Lauren asked. She got the answer when Bo wouldn't look her in the eye.

'You don't exactly do committed, long term, do you?' Lauren questioned.

'I can do it! I just haven't yet. But I want my first real relationship to be with you. I can be monogamous, Lauren.' Bo said defensively.

'I want my first real relationship to be with you too. But here's the thing. I want to get to know you better before we do…anything…s-sexually.' Lauren stated as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

'You want to wait?' Bo asked.

'Yeah, I do. If you want us to be serious then we're going to be serious. We're going to date, you're going to be my girlfriend and we're going to do things couples do. We're going to be in a relationship.' Lauren explained.

'Like, how long do you want to wait?' Bo asked, she tried not to sound desperate but failed.

'If you're really committed, then you'll get the go ahead when I feel we've become close enough.' Lauren replied. They both remained silent while the party continued around them. Lauren was afraid that Bo would just break it off, which would devastate her even though it's only been a few days. But if Bo wasn't going to accept her terms then they had no future.

'Okay, that's fair.' Bo sighed. She cupped Lauren's face in her hands and pressed a lingering kiss to the blonde's lips. 'Come on, let's enjoy you're party.' She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a little while, eh? Thanks so much for the praise though guys, it means so much to me.**

***Characters and such belong to Prodigy pictures, Showcase and their subsidiaries. ***

…**..**

It was nearly a month now since Bo and Lauren had officially began dating and for Lauren; things had changed dramatically. On the subject of her home life, things were gradually getting better with Lochlyn. Although Lochlyn would often make excuses so he wouldn't to be home a lot and didn't nearly spend as much time as he used to with Lauren, their conversations were no longer awkward when they did speak and Lochlyn had even stopped clenching his jaw when Bo's name was mentioned in conversation. In fact, the other day, Lochlyn had even greeted Bo at the door. Well, it wasn't so much as greeting as it was him already being on his way out and it was only appropriate for him to answer the door since he was closest. However, the older Lewis did say 'hi' to Bo as he slid past her, sure there was no eye contact yet but no eye contact was better than the usual hatred filled glare normally directed towards Lauren's girlfriend.

At school, things definitely changed. Word had gotten out pretty fast over the fact that Bo was actually in a relationship with another student, the gossip became greater when people found out that this wasn't a purely physical relationship. Lauren had been all the student population could talk about for the past month. She had done what they assumed to be the impossible; she had actually tied Bo McCorrigan down. Many a student, mostly female, had tried over the years to be in a serious relationship with Bo McCorrigan, all had failed until Lauren Lewis. You could only imagine the public uproar she'd gotten from the female population once they had found out how serious Bo was about this new sophomore. Lauren had actually been in four disputes since Bo proclaimed her monogamy to the young blonde. The first three had only been verbal confrontations, luckily. Although Lauren had never been called a 'bitch' or a 'greedy little skank' so much in her life she was able to let these instances go once Bo had set them all straight.

The fourth confrontation had been a physical one. It had actually happened that day. The day had actually been a pretty good one so far; they had an assembly first period with a guest speaker that Lauren had heard from before but also thoroughly enjoyed hearing from. Halfway through the assembly, Lauren had excused herself to the washroom. What she didn't notice though, was one of the 'popular simply for being popular' girls, Rachel Lambert follow her to the washroom. She hadn't said anything to the young blonde when Lauren came out of the stall to wash her hands, the older dark haired girl just pretended to apply make up until Lauren was through at the sink. Once Lauren was finished drying off her hands she had attempted to leave but the older girl caught her arm and forced Lauren to stand in front of her. Rachel had thoroughly questioned Lauren about her relationship with Bo and even went so far as to question the physical aspect of the relationship between her and Bo.

….

'_Have you fucked her yet?' Rachel questioned, the scowl she had through their whole conversation up to this point never leaving her face. Lauren's face had never turned so red._

'_W-what, I- um…what?' Lauren stammered. Her eyed never met Rachel's instead she focused on one of the safe sex posters that were plastered to the walls of the washroom. Rachel was clearly becoming more frustrated. The girl rolled her eyes before speaking to Lauren once more._

'_Don't play stupid, I heard you're supposed to be smart, why don't you act like it? You are smart aren't you?' Rachel taunted._

'_If you mean I try hard in school and enjoy learning as opposed to painting my face with what looks to be the Crayola fun pack, then yes I am smart.' Lauren smirked, if there was one thing she would not take verbal jabs for it would be her intelligence, it was the one thing she really prided herself on. Rachel was now very pissed. _

'_Do you realize who you're talking to?' Rachel demanded. _

'_Yes, you're Rachel Lambert, you're a senior but the only thing that I can think of that would give you any sort of notoriety is the fact that you had mono at the beginning of the year. And even that is not that big of a deal, mononucleosis is a common disease in teenagers and it's usually a product of the Epstein-Barr virus which itself is not a big deal either because it effects nearly everyone by the age of forty and is usually harmless. Well, except for in your case where it probably caused your mononucleosis. So to answer your question, yes, I do know who you are but clearly I'm supposed to know you for something else, what is that thing?' Lauren finished. By now she had Rachel absolutely fuming._

'_You little fucking virgin nerd!' Rachel screeched. The older and significantly taller girl swung her hand back and slapped Lauren hard across her face. This had caught Lauren off guard so by the time she had gotten her wits about her, Rachel had Lauren pinned to the wall. Rachel's fists had made contact with her various parts of her body including her face and midsection. Lauren's wind had been knocked out of her a long time ago as she lay on the cold tile of the girl's washroom with Rachel Lambert standing over her. _

…

Rachel had then proceeded to drag Lauren up by her shirt ,which ripped the buttons that held the garment together, and smear lipstick all over Lauren's scratched and bruised face. Once she was done she dropped Lauren on the tiles once more. The girl went to turn around but when she did her face connected with Bo's fist which sent her sliding into on of the stall doors. However Bo didn't stop there, she went over to Rachel who was still recovering from the last blow and struck her again. Kenzi and Tamsin had apparently also followed Bo into the washroom and had to haul the brunette off of the frightened senior.

Lauren, Bo and Rachel now all sat in Principal Collins office each giving their view of the events.

'I swear, Principal Collins, I was just there, in the washroom freshening up when Lauren came in and started boasting about her relationship with Bo and I told her that her focus ought to be in the books and not on petty things like relationships and that's when she attacked me.' Rachel explained, putting on her most innocent face. Bo was nearly growling as she sat beside Lauren and gripped her hand. Principal Collins looked less than impressed with Rachel's story as he looked back and forth from Rachel to Lauren. The damage that had been inflicted on each of them was noticeable, sure, but Lauren's was clearly much worse. Rachel had a black eye and a swollen upper lip but Lauren had two black eyes, a busted lower lip, what looked to be Rachel's nail marks on her cheek and there were lines of red tint from where make up had looked to be forced on her face. Her shirt was ripped and revealed her tank top beneath it which held little droplets of blood on it that was probably from her lip.

'You actually want me to believe you?' Principal Collins chuckled. Rachel nodded her head furiously.

'I swear, sir. It's all the truth. Lauren knows Bo's been dying to go out with me since I broke up with my boyfriend, Brody, last week. She got defensive-,'

'Oh that is just bullshit! Are you fucking kidding me?! Look at her compared to you, you fucking idiot!-,' Bo seethed.

'Miss McCorrigan! I understand you're upset but you know the language you're using is not at all appropriate for a school atmosphere! And also understand that your assault on Miss Lambert is not to go unpunished either. So you would do well to keep yourself out of further trouble. I believe Miss Lewis' statement. She was the one who was attack first-,' Principal Collins began but his phone rang.

'They're here? That's great Miranda send them in.' Principal Collins finished and hung up. 'Your parents are here.' He said to the trio. Lauren cringed. It was not easy to get her father out of work during the day, she hoped he wouldn't make a big deal when he saw her condition. Then the door opened to reveal the parents of the three girls. Kelly Lambert strode in and stood by her daughter. She looked like she was frowning but she had enough botox in her face to put Joan Rivers to shame. A man and a women, both very attractive and must have been in there forties but looked younger stood beside Bo. Bo looked confused and shrunk away from them, she must have been expecting her grandfather to come in. Bo had explained that it was hard to get both her parents in a room at the same time. Lauren's father looked flabbergasted and his hospital demeanour was gone and dad came out.

'My god Lauren, what the hell happened?' Oliver gasped. He was gently touching at her face with his fingers, attempting not to apply too much pressure as he might hurt her. Principal Collins stood and extended his hand to Kelly Lambert but she refused it. He shook his head and then held his hand out to Bo's parents.

'How are you this afternoon Superintendent McCorrigan?' He asked shaking her hand.

'Please, Evan, call me Aoife, and I'm doing quite alright, although I should be working instead of being here shouldn't I?' Aoife smiled politely at Collins and then to Bo.

'We'll try to get you out of here soon. Jack Dennis, how's Michigan looking this year in terms of sports?' Collins smiled and shook the hand of Bo's father.

'Well, pretty damn good I'd say. We got this one kid who we just signed from Tampa Bay, this kid is a basketball star, and he averages 20 to 23 points a game.' He replied.

'That's great, I was surprised to find out you were in town. It's always nice to hear from the Wanderer.' Collins smiled. He then turned his attention to Lauren's father and extended his hand, Oliver stopped prodding at Lauren long enough to shake it.

'Dr. Lewis, I know we haven't officially met in person until now and I wish it didn't have to be this way but unfortunately…' He trailed off.

'What happened?' Oliver asked.

'Well, it seems as though Miss Lambert got into a verbal dispute with Miss Lewis and then proceeded to attack her.-,'

'Well if she attacked Lauren all by herself then why is my daughter beaten as well?' Kelly Lambert demanded.

'Well that's where Miss McCorrigan came in. Bo and Lauren are in a romantic relationship with one another. The dispute was over Bo, from what I gather, and when Rachel was done attacking Lauren, Bo saw this and proceeded to beat Rachel. Trust me when I say that if it weren't for the efforts of Kenzi Markov and Tamsin Marquise your daughter, Mrs. Lambert, would be in much worse of a condition. Perhaps even a condition similar to the one of Lauren's.' Collins finished.

'So this is all her fault?!' Kelly exclaimed.

'Duh! Your daughter is a jealous bitch!' Bo retorted. Her father put a hand on her shoulder and bent down to her ear.

'Watch your mouth and have some self control, young lady.' Jack Dennis murmured. Lauren watched as Bo's demeanour turned from hostile to obedient in seconds. She watched as the brunette's jaw clenched when her father patted her shoulder almost as if he would pat a dog for being good.

'So what is it we're going to do here? Clearly, there needs to be punishments right?' Oliver asked.

'Yes, punishments, perhaps we can reach a verdict quickly, as I have meeting in twenty-five minutes to discuss this schools budget for the next year.' Aoife added as she looked at her watch impatiently.

'Oh- um, right then…my apologies Aoife. Well, it seems only fitting that Rachel receive one week out of school suspension and one week in school suspension. She will also be excluded from any events the school may be holding over the next little while, dances, sports games etc…' Collins explained.

'How is that fitting?!' Kelly demanded.

'Because it's a blatant act of violence that's why!' Oliver spat. Kelly looked like she wanted to say something but held her tongue under Oliver's glare.

'Right, yes…and Miss McCorrigan did assault Miss Lambert but not to the degree of abuse that Lauren faced at the hands of Rachel. So we'll say about one week of cleaning service to the school during after hours.' Collins finished. Bo shot up in her chair.

'That's not doable. I work after school.' Bo explained.

'You work, yes, but you don't have to work; you choose to. My father is perfectly capable of finding someone else to cover your shift.' Aoife retorted.

'Yes, Trick can find someone else. Besides, the janitorial service is only for a few hours I'm assuming, you can actually come home and sleep in that very expensive bed I paid for but that you never use instead of sleeping at the Dal.' Jack chimed in.

'Why don't you ever come home and sleep in your _very expensive_ bed? At least I'm within a few miles of my home most of the time.' Bo mumbled. Lauren watched as Jack Dennis ground his teeth at his daughter's remarks.

'Right, so everything is settled then? Oh and Rachel, Lauren will be receiving a written two page apology from you to be delivered to me so I can give it to her, promptly, next Monday.' Collins said looking at the Lambert family.

Everyone had left Collins office quickly. Oliver had said to Lauren that he would have Lochlyn take her home early so she could rest as he was needed back at the hospital. Lauren had waited outside the office and watched The Lamberts leave in a huff and Bo and her parents fight in the hallway. She could hear a little bit of their conversation when their voices began to raise.

'Watch your fucking tone in public, do you understand me? You want to make us look like fools?' Jack fumed.

'You do a pretty damn good of a job yourself with your passive aggressive bullshit. Talking about my _very expensive_ bed, you can't say anything without throwing your money around can you?' Bo spat.

'Money's important, Isabeau! Clearly your subconscious thinks so too, or did you not realize your dating the daughter of the highest ranked Cardiac Surgeon in southern Ontario?' Aoife added.

'I'm not with her for her money.' Bo growled.

'Clearly not because I certainly provide you with enough! Which reminds me, embarrass me again in public and kiss the Camaro goodbye!' Jack retorted and stalked off. Aoife just sighed and looked at Bo once more.

'Why do you have to anger him? He's in town a couple of times a month and all you want to do is argue.' Aoife finished before following Jack out. Bo turned and saw Lauren standing there so she quickly blinked back the tears in her eyes before making her way over to Lauren.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' Bo asked gently. She used her thumb to try and wipe away some of the smeared lipstick from under Lauren's cheek but it was dried on pretty good at this point.

'Sore. I'm feeling really sore but I'm okay. Are you?' Lauren questioned hesitantly. Bo stopped trying to wipe away the make up and dropped her hand to her side. She then reached out and took Lauren's hand into hers. Bo refused to meet Lauren's eyes, clearly talking about her family wasn't something she normally did.

'You know…that…um…I'm not just with you because you're on my level, financially, right?' Bo mumbled. Lauren gave Bo's hand a squeeze before answering.

'Yes, I know that.' Lauren replied simply. Bo cleared her throat, looking a little uncomfortable.

'Good. Because…I do, you know, like you…for who you are. Money isn't important to me, no matter what my parents say. I like you.' Bo said looking anywhere but the blonde's eyes. 'I like you… I more than…like you. I like you more than regular people say I like you.' Bo stammered. Lauren smiled.

'I like you too. I more than like you.' Lauren replied.

Okay then…so…all right, good then.' Bo said clearing her throat once more. Lochlyn then came around the corner and although he visibly tensed at Bo holding hands with Lauren he didn't say anything.

'Hey Laur, I have to take you home but I have a huge unit test in about half an hour so we got to hurry.' Lochlyn aid grabbing Lauren's school bag. He looked up at Lauren's face for the first time.

'Jesus Lauren! Fucking Rachel Lambert did all of this? Damn it she's such a little bitch!' Lochlyn growled as he leaned in to inspect the damage done to his baby sister. 'She will fucking pay for this, somehow I feel like once Evony hears about this Rachel Lambert will be fucking done, socially at least. Although I wouldn't put it past Evony to throw a punch or two for you, she's taken quite a liking to you Lauren. Anyway we should go.'

'I can do it, Lochlyn.' Bo offered. Lochlyn eyed Bo for a little bit.

'Uh, well, Lauren are you okay with Bo taking you home? Normally I would take the time off class to take you but it's a big test, so if you're okay with it Bo can take you. If you're not I will take you.' Lochlyn explained.

'It's okay Lochlyn. Bo can take me home. Good luck on your test, okay?' Lauren smiled and took her bag from Lochlyn. Lochlyn nodded to Bo and then sprinted down the hall. As both Lauren and Bo walked out of the school together, Bo couldn't believe what was happening to her. When she saw Rachel standing over Lauren in the washroom today she wanted to kill the girl and probably would have done more damage if not for Kenzi and Lauren's friend Tamsin. When her parents accused her of being attracted to Lauren through socioeconomic status she wanted to strike them and tell them she didn't care if Lauren did come from money; it wasn't about that. It broke her heart to see Lauren in a lot of pain, she wanted to protect her from every bad thing in the world. She was falling for Lauren Lewis and that was not at all apart of the plan.

…

**Please review guys I love hearing what you all think. Kenzi's last name is just a product of googling Russian last names and Tamsin's is simply Evony's last name from the lost girl wiki because I don't believe that I gave Evony a surname yet, have I?**


End file.
